Event Missions
Event Missions is the multiplayer mode for Marvel's Mighty Heroes. Each event has between four and eight missions that each last a week. Events take inspiration from popular story-lines in Marvel comics. How to Play #Collect and use special event hero suits for bonus damege against event enemies. Collect all 3 to max out your damage! #Team up with othes to play missions and successfully complete those missions to earn event points. #Earn event rewards when you reach event point thresholds such as battle energy and other rewards to power up your team. #Raise your mission mastery level by completing mission types to earn bonus event points. #Rank in the leaderboard to win exclusive heroes and other great prizes. Infinity Infinity was the first event in the game. It is based on the 2013 comic event of the same name. Missions *Issue 1 - Mission of Mercy *Issue 2 - Target: Earth *Issue 3 - Countdown To Oblivion *Issue 4 - Reign of Chaos *Issue 5 - Into the Breach *Issue 6 - The Oedipus Gauntlet Inhumanity Inhumanity was the second event in the game and shows the fallout from the plot of Infinity. It is based on the 2013/4 comic event of the same name as well as the Inhumans themselves. Missions *Issue 1 - The Search For Answers *Issue 2 - Prey in the Web *Issue 3 - Ready, A.I.M., Fire *Issue 4 - Throne of Games Age of Ultron Age of Ultron was the first event in the game. It is based on the 2013 comic event of the same name, featured elements of the film; Avengers: Age of Ultron and also detailed the origin of Ultron. Missions *Issue 1 - Catch A Fatal Star *Issue 2 - Deadly By Design *Issue 3 - Rage Against the Machines *Issue 4 - The Hunt For Hank *Issue 5 - The Last Stand of Henry Pym *Issue 6 - The Gamma Gambit *Issue 7 - Vision Quest *Issue 8 - The Extinction Protocols Annihilation Annihilation was the fourth event in the game. It is based on the 2006 comic event of the same name and showcased the Guardians of the Galaxy. Missions *Issue 1 - The Beginning of the End *Issue 2 - Pirates of the Dark Nebula *Issue 3 - Destroyer of Worlds *Issue 4 - Terminus Point Dark Siege Dark Siege is the fifth event in the game. The event follows Norman Osborn in his rise and fall of power after replacing S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers with his own team of 'heroes'. It is based on the 2009 story-line Dark Reign and the 2010 comic event; Siege. Missions *Issue 1 - Dark Avengers Assemble! *Issue 2 - Final Auditions *Issue 3 - Proving Grounds *Issue 4 - Siege Begins *Issue 5 - Siege *Issue 6 - Final Conflict Secret Wars Secret Wars is the fifth event in the game. It is based on the 2015 event of the same name as well as touching on the All-New, All-Different Marvel Comic line. Missions *Issue 1 - Ark of Survivors *Issue 2 - Armor Wars *Issue 3 - Ghost Racer *Issue 4 - *Issue 5 - *Issue 6 - Category:Missions Category:Event Missions Category:Game Mechanics